happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Call it Rip-ped or Call it Torn
Call it Rip-ped or Call it Torn is an episode of HTFF. It's an episode in which Melody Melancholy is trying to decide on dating Rip or Torn. She can't decide which one because they're almost the same. Characters Starring *Melody Melancholy *Rip *Torn Featuring *Beth S. Alt Appearances *Mime *Lumpy Plot Melody is looking on a website for residents in the Town. She sees pages for Torn and Rip, and she wants to date one of them. She looks at their profiles, and sees that they're almost similar, they're brothers, in fact. Melody sadly remembers the rule most people have, 'bros before h**s'. She really wants to see them and test them. Rip and Torn are seen on a bench in the park. Mel decides to sit between them. They say hi, and Mel winks at them. Rip and Torn are confused. Mel tries to study their habits. Rip prefers games and tacos, while Torn prefers movies and pie. Mel is just confused, she likes games more than movies, but likes pie more than tacos. She just snaps at herself and goes to see Beth S. Alt. Beth says that one tip is to see which one is more 'cute'. Mel says that it didn't work with deciding whether to date Mime or Lumpy, which ended in their deaths. Beth says that she has a plan B. She whispers in her, and Mel has a mischievous face. Mel sees Rip and Torn the next day. Mel gives them invitations for doing things they like. They agree and come to Mel's house. Melody plays games with them, watches movies with them, makes them dinner and dessert, and offers them to sleep at her house. The next morning, while Rip and Torn are asleep, someone ties them up. They wake up, shaking, trying to get out. Mel appears with a happy face. They beg for her to get them out. Mel only smiles. She lays on their legs and then rubs their feet. They try to relax, but they keep giggling at the same time. Melody verbal teases them, and then tickles them. They burst into laughter. She tries to see the difference in them, other than the obvious ones, but she sees no difference in their laughs. She used every tickle tool she could know, but no difference. Rip and Torn even have the same tickle spot (the arches). Melody just snaps and bangs her head on a mirror, drawing blood. This causes Rip and Torn to flip out and struggle more. Mel tries the same proceedure, but it's the same results. Mel just gave up. She kisses them, which causes them to turn to normal. Melody unties them and apologizes. They forgive her, even saying that it was fun. Trivia *The title is a reference to how ripped and torn are about the same. *When Rip and Torn giggle, Mel says (unclearly) "Looks like two dudes are ticklish~." >:3 *Higashikaze is heard when Melody first meets Rip and Torn. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images